Perfect Pieces
by littletripper25
Summary: Sequel to Mixed Matched. I'm alone. My family is probably dead.-Eva. I'm with Beth but where is Eva? Is she still alive?-Daryl. Gone. All we worked for gone. Judith gone.-Rick. Maggie? Did she make it?-Glenn. I have to find Glenn. Beth is probably dead.-Maggie. I'm with Tyrese should I tell him? He will kill me.-Carol. Will they find each other?
1. Chapter 1

AN: so hello my lovely readers and welcome back! This may or may not be the final installment to this story line. So the last we saw of Daryl and Eva was the prison assault. They are separated right now and like the show this fic will be following the storylines of all the characters and even some new ones! So with great happiness enjoy this first chapter!

. . .

*Eva POV*

I wrapped my jacket tighter around me. It was starting to get cold.

I was alone and currently walking through the woods. It was still dark. I didn't want to stay at the prison. I had looked briefly through mine and daryl's things and had only taken Daryl's bag because it was a darker then my blue one, a change of clothes, a water bottle, my first aid kit, extra ammo, and Daryl's red rag that was now tied around my wrist. I also went and grabbed some granola bars and a few cans of food. I had also changed clothes. I had been wearing a oversized sweatshirt and tights. Now I wear a black long sleeve my leather jacket, dark blue jeans and my knee high boots. I was wearing my surviving gear as Daryl called it. I also had arm protection from the riot gear we had found at the beginning of taking over the prison.

I was still recovering from the sickness having only started the intense antibiotic strain yesterday. I had wandered back to A to grab the rest of them so I could continue it and get better but all the walking was making me tired. I would have to rest soon but I didn't know how.

I've never been alone before. The only time it had happened was when Sofia and I had become separated and I had spent all night looking for her until I had gotten hurt. What do I do now? I can't climb, I'm so weak. Finding a cave was out of the question there weren't any for miles. No other choice but to keep walking.

I walked for another hour until I came across four big rocks that looked to have fell on top of each other from a landslide. I had to climb over the top and in the middle it was clear but small. Small enough for me to be able to curl in a ball and sleep and getting in was hard so it meant that walkers couldn't get at me.

Putting my bag under my head as a makeshift pillow I quickly drifted off to sleep.

My sleep was restless. I woke four times at the simplest sound. And as I woke up it was daylight. Pulling on my pack I started to walk again.

Where was I going? I had no clue what to do. I could search for others but from the looks of the damage to the prison I don't think many people make it out. But still it was something. I turned to the left and started towards where I know a road was going to be. If I calculated how long I walked yesterday I should make it there by midday.

I was right. I made it to the road as the sun hung over head. But with this stupid Georgia weather it was cold at night and burning hot by day. I had taken off my jacket awhile back but now it was too hot to continue walking without the risk of getting heat stroke.

I sat down under a tree and just watched the road slightly hoping someone I knew would come walking down. But in all honesty most of the people I knew were probably dead.

Daryl was probably dead.

The thought made my chest hurt and my eyes burn. I quickly pushed down the feeling and got up and started walking.

If I let myself feel it I wouldn't be able to stop. I would let it consume me until it killed me or got me killed and right now that couldn't happen. I had to find what was left of my family. If I even had any family left.

. . .

So first chapter down. Next? Daryl or Rick? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

*Daryl POV*

We ran. Because what else do you do in this world? You run. You never stop. Yeah you may have moments where you get to rest but like i said you always end up running again.

I got out. I got out with Beth and that was it. I didn't save her. I failed her again. She was probably dead because I didn't go back. Because i stopped looking.

She may have been on the bus but I doubt it. She was still to weak to leave her room let alone walk all the way towards C.

I didn't get my hopes up. I couldn't. She deserved someone who could protect her.

So now im with Beth. We've been running for awhile now. After a short break we were off again. Always running.

. . .

"We cant be the only ones who got out" Beth said later that night as we sat by the fire. Dawn was close and she was going off on how we should go look for other survivors.

I didn't want to. She kept talking trying to convince me but i just stared at the fire. Finally she got up and walked off saying she would do it on her own.

I was going to let her go but like the angle on my shoulder Eva scolded me saying she didn't understand how i could just let her walk off. Sighing i got up put the fire out and followed her.

It was well into early morning by the time Beth and I came across a set a tracks. I pushed some leaves out of the way and felt her come up to my shoulder looking over.

"It could be Luke or Molly's" she said looking at the ground. "Whoever they are it means they're alive."

"Nah means they were alive four or five hours ago." I said looking at the tracks that were so small they could only belong to children.

"They're alive" She said stomping off.

We walked in silence for a few more hours till we came upon a thicket of berry bushes. I looked at the floor and saw that some of the berries had been smashed.

"They got out in a hurry." I said pointing to the ground. "Something went wrong."

"Wouldn't kill you to have a little faith" Beth said.

Faith, what a fucking joke.

"Faith aint done shit for us. Sure as hell didn't do anything for your father." Or her.

I turned and looked at Beth and saw her giving me a look She often gave me. Utterly exasperated and a bit annoyed. She turned away and started picking at the berry bushes gathering some in her hands.

"they'll be hungry when we find them" She said. I grabbed my bandana and offered it to her. She took it and started to put the berries in it.

I sighed and looked away. I didn't think wed find them. I wasn't going to voice it because in all honesty I didn't wanna hear her go off about how I couldn't have known that or worst bring Her up. I walked away in the directions the tracks had gone and it wasn't long till I heard her following.

We followed the tracks for a few more hours till we came upon two walker bodies. Walking forward I quickly saw that there was blood on some of the leaves. Human blood.

"What is it?" Beth asked coming up behind me.

"That aint walker blood." I said stepping back. I looked over at her and she simply lifted her chin up and started walking off.

"The trail keeps going. They fought them off" She said stepping over the bodies. I looked at the ground some more and saw more walker tracks.

"Ugh there are walker tracks up and down here. At least a dozen of em." I kept looking at the ground. And it was a walker screech and Beth screaming that made me turn.

The walker had her by her arms and she kept moving so I couldn't get a good aim on the walker. I dropped my bow and reached for my knife forgetting that i had given it to Beth. I grabbed the walker and threw it to the ground and looking back at Beth I gave her a nod and rolled over so she could stab it in the head. I pushed the walker off me utterly pissed. The girl was weak. She just proved that she didn't know how to fight off a walker and that I would have to look out for her. She needed to learn how to not rely on a gun and other people to survive. I walked off in the direction of the tracks beyond pissed after grabbing my crossbow.

We've been walking for sometime now. We reached some rail road tracks and looking down the line we saw it. Three walkers finishing off the remains of someone. Taking out the three I looked down and saw a child's shoe. Just one. I walked off to the sound of Beth crying.

. . .


	3. Chapter 3

*Eva POV*

I yawned and opened my eyes squinting at the sunlight that had woken me.

I pulled my jacket off and sat up patting down my matted hair. I walked towards the window and looked out over the small town I was currently staying in. Walkers moved slowly along the street but other then that all was quite.

I grabbed my pack and opened it pulling out a few crackers as breakfast. As I munched I looked over the tattered and worn map. It had been three days since the prison fell and so far my search for my family was cold. I crossed out the town I was currently in before rolling up my sleeping bag and walking out into the burning Georgia heat. I checked my gun on more time before walking off again.

As I walked into the woods I heard a few walkers but didn't think much of it. I was better now having finished my antibiotics yesterday night so I could out run them. As I continued on my way my mind wandered as it did often these days. Of course it went to Daryl and Beth and Rick. As always they made their way back to Daryl.

I made my way through the trees and found myself on a road. It was empty not surprising. I turned north and continued to walk. Always walking.

I had been walking for an hour or so when I heard the sound of a car. My muscles tensed up and I quickly ran into the woods and up a tree.

As I sat in the thinnest of branches I watch as the truck stopped. A man with a red mustache and hair got out holding a gun and looking into the woods. It was that moment I was grateful that Daryl had forced me to learn how to climb trees.

' _trust me, one day you'll be thankful that you can do this'_ he had said before showing me where to put my hands.

Now as I watch the man walk through the woods clearly looking for me I was thankful. Not only for that but for him showing me how to disguise my tracks. The man through was not a tracker. That much I could tell.

"Abraham! Let's go! Whoever it was their gone!" a women wearing ridiculously short shorts called from their truck. I looked back down at Abraham and saw him nod his head before walking back. As they drove off I released the breath I was holding.

Slowly I made my way down the tree and landed with a soft thud.

I decided to stay off the road but continued to walk alongside it so I knew where I was going.

. . .

I opened my eyes and stretched before slowly sitting up. I had decided to sleep in a tree last night and as I got up I saw that the sun was starting to rise.

I untied myself before dropping down and walking to check my traps I had set last night. They were crude and ugly but Daryl was just starting to teach me them before we got separated still they worked I caught a rabbit. As I cleaned it I started a small fire. As it finished cooking I wrapped it up and ate a leg before walking off again.

As I walked along the road later during the day I heard a car again. I looked back and saw that it was the same truck from yesterday. Once again I ran into the woods and hid. I saw the truck stop but instead of Abraham I saw someone who looked vaguely familiar. I leaned my head to the side and stared intently at the man. He was wearing prison armor. Next he turned and stared talking wildly to a women before grabbing a backpack and walking off. As he walked off I felt my breath leave me because it was Glenn.

"Glenn!" I yelled without thinking and jumped up and ran towards him. He stopped walking before taking off and running towards me. We both embraced in a tight hug and I fought back tears at finally being reunited with someone from my family.


	4. Chapter 4

I hugged Glenn and tried not to cry. He smelt of blood and sweat but under that was all Glenn and I couldn't have been happier. I felt Glenn pet the back of my hair before pulling away and giving me a quick once over as I did the same to him. He looked good a little pale but for the most part he looked healthy not at all like how he looked when we were in cell block A together.

"How did you get out?" he asked before whipping at His eyes. "Last I heard you were shot."

"Shot? I was never shot,I just passed out after being forced to run from A to the front entrance" I answered before looking over his shoulder and seeing a group had formed.

My hand automatically went to my gun completely not trusting these people.

"Who are they?" I asked Glenn not taking my eyes off the group of strangers.

Glenn turned before looking back at me.

"I just met the two men and the woman dressed in the shorts." he said "The girl with the short hair is Tara. She's my friend"

I nodded and looked at the people again.

"I'm Eva." I said giving a small wave.

"I'm Abraham." the man with the red beard and hair said stepping forward. "This is Eugene and Rosita."

"Hi" I said back.

"I was just leaving them" Glenn said looking back.

"Where we headed?" I asked hiking up my pack.

"Back to the bus. Tara knows how to get there." he said looking at the woman with dark hair.

"She's dead you know" Abraham said suddenly. I looked over at him and gave him a confused look.

Glenn shut his eyes and started walking ignoring what Abraham was saying. It didn't take long for me to realize he was talking about Maggie. The more the man talked the more upset Glenn was getting and eventually he stopped and put his pack and gun down. I took a step back because I recognized the look in his face. And I knew he was getting ready to knock the man flat on his ass. After it happened he started walking again but I kept my head turned watching the man and not trusting to turn my back on him yet. Good thing I was to because he yelled something before attempting to charge at Glenn. I pulled my gun and without a second that held Abraham at gun point he stopped and I saw his friend Rosita lift her gun aiming it at me.

"Don't you want to become part of something bigger!?" Abraham yelled whipping at the blood on his face. I looked over at Glenn and saw him roll his eyes

"He thinks Eugene has a cure" he said shaking his head "Wants us to help him get to Washington D.C."

"We can stop this all" Abraham said walking forward.

"We need to find our family" I said before walking off with Glenn.

"Help! HELP!" we all turned and looked and saw Eugene grabbing a automatic and firing at the walkers coming out of corn stalks.

"Shit" I said before running with everyone else and grabbing a gun from the truck and firing on the walkers.

After taking all the walkers out we saw their truck leaking gas and oil from the bottom and spilling onto the road. As Abraham crawled under to fix it I looked over at Glenn who shrugged before handing his gun over.

"I hope you guys making it to Washington" he said before walking off. I handed mine over and followed after him.

"So I marked off every turn we took" Tara said showing me her arm.

"That'll lead us back to the bus?" I asked

"Yup" she said making me nod.

As we continued to walk I looked back and saw the others had started to follow us.

. . .

 **An: so I decided to start writing this story again. I dont know why haha this was super short so I'm sorry i'm hoping the next one will be longer.**


End file.
